pitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot was aired on September 22, 2016 on Fox, and this was the first episode of season one of Pitch. Plot-The episode starts out with Ginny Baker waking up, getting ready to head to the padre's arena, while she is heading to the arena a television comes on talking about the possibility of Ginny bringing up the chances of the padres winning while music also plays in the background. She drives to the stadium with Elliot, her social media manager and Evelyn, her friend who came with her. When she arrives at the stadium she meets Franklin Reid , who is the owner of the padres. When she arrives she meets Blip Sanders, who is a friend of Ginny and also a padres outfielder, she gets her number, which is number 43. she soon gets to a conference meeting while her agent Amelia Slater is talking with her other associates are talking about her. After the conference she arrives to the baseball field to meet the other players, the first teammate she meets is Michael Lawson who is the team captain and also the veteran catcher of the padres, but then he slaps Ginny's ass. Ginny responds saying why did he slap her ass. He responds back by saying that he can slap anyone's ass and dismisses her but she gets him back by slapping his ass back. A few hours later the game starts and Ginny and blip talk about the ass slapping, he says that he goes hard on people to make sure they don't mess up. Blip tells Ginny about his wife and shows him his twins, while Ginny is in the bathroom she overhears that the guys say that she is only there to sell tickets. When she gets in the arena she has a flashback about her in the young league and her father gives her tips about throwing the right balls. During the game she strikes out multiple times with 3 bad pitches and mainly because of bad memories overcrowding her head making her nervous, suddenly she wants to get out of the game, disappointing a lot of people who are fans of her, also disappointing her father. Later her father comes to her apartment asking what happened during her baseball game, she tells her that it wasn't her plan to do baseball, later the two play baseball to help Ginny get better. Later Oscar gets a talk from Franklin Reid, saying that they need to cut off Ginny from the team, but Oscar disagrees. Ginny gets another visit from Evelyn, who is blip's wife and she tries to encourage her to not be disappointed and that she cant give up. Meanwhile, the other football players are at a bar, doing a happy hour, they are talking about cutting Ginny of the team, but they get a disagreement by Michael saying that she needs another chance. Later that night the team go against the giants who are first in the leagues so far, after a talk from Michael she does a better job at striking out more people, and the padres are winning 4-3, and if Ginny gets 5 more strikes she will win and the team says they will take it from there. The team wins the game and then Tommy says that he will get her and when she does she will be a memory. Blip defends her but then Tommy pushes him and they get in a fight. However before the episode ends she gets a flashback says that her father actually dies in a car crash, and that her father was actually a part of her mind. Trivia * Ginny's ass was slapped 2 times, once by Michael and once by Oscar. she was also seen in booty shorts multiple times and was referenced multiple times making her ass one of the most sexiest scenes in the pilot * The channel fs1 was referenced multiple times also. * It was hinted that Michael could possibly have a crush on Ginny * the episode got 4,230,000 million viewers